Give Me Love
by Lostkid27
Summary: "All I know is that everything changes tomorrow, it'll be all unicorns and rainbows," He chuckled, sarcastically. "You'll go back to protecting Elena while being unconditionally in love with Elijah, and Ill go back to living in the moment while simultaneously loving Elena." He backed up, being pulled into a humorless laughter. "Our lives are so fucked up." (Mainly KatherinexDamon)
1. Prologue

**Summary : "All I know is that everything changes tomorrow, it'll be all unicorns and rainbows," He chuckled, sarcastically. "You'll go back to protecting Elena while being unconditionally in love with Elijah, and Ill go back to living in the moment while simultaneously loving Elena." He backed up, being pulled into a humorless laughter. "Our lives are so fucked up." (Mainly KatherinexDamon). *All Human***

**Rating : T for slight language and a few sex-related topics.**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Vampire Diaries Series. I'm Just A Sexually Frustrated Teenager Who Writes FanFics. . #SorryNotSorry**

**Side Note : Story Influenced By Ed Sheeran's "Give Me Love" (Played In Vampire Diaries 3x14)**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_"Give a little time to me, Or burn this out._

_We'll play Hide and Seek, to turn this around._

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow. _

_My My, My My_

_Oh give me love."_

"Give Me Love" - Ed Sheeran

_His hands gripped the half-empty bottle as his mind grew foggy. The excitement around him seemed to grow as he saw lights all around him. Closing his eyes, he downed some more of the burning alcohol. The loud music in the background seemed to encourage him. He stopped chugging and stared into his nothingness. It was times like this, that he actually thought about his life. About his younger brother. About his love. About everything. Stefan has always been the one to get cut, but he was always left with the scars. For once in his life, it was the other way around and he had no clue what to do after he got what he wanted. He chased her for so long, that she has always been his main priority. But now that he has her...what now? He was a man that lived for excitement, not one that lived in the moment. _

_Did he really want her or was it the fact that Stephan wanted her, that he began to chase after her? _

_Did she really want him or did she feel the lost feelings Stefan had towards her? _

_He hated thinking when he was suppose to be having fun. He picked up the bottle again but before his lips could touch the bottle, someone grabbed his wrist. _

_"Stop." It was low and calm but held so much disappointment that it intoxicated him more then the Bourbon did. He turned and was met with a pair of dark brown eyes. He groaned, slightly amused. He took a swing of his drink while watching her raise her eyebrows. She turned to leave and he stood up to follow her. Slapping a fifty dollar bill on the bar, he picked up his drink and began to dodge drunk, dancing bodies. She led him out of the club and into the busy streets of New-York._

_Sure it was a little past mid-night, but when wasn't New-York busy?_

_He followed her from a distance, taking a sip here and there. Before he knew it, they were walking in an alley by themselves. He could smell her beautiful fragrance from where he walked. He sped up and pushed her back against the wall. He chugged some more Bourbon, holding the bottle with his left hand. He picked up his right hand and ran the back of his hand down her soft cheeks. He cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes as he moved closer. _

_"Da-"_

_"Don't move," he commanded. His lips landed on her's, hungrily. She could taste the alcohol on his lips and slightly gagged. She was more of a Scott person. But his lips distracted her from the alcohol. Lips she haven't tasted in a while. She wanted to raise her arms and pull him closer, but she couldn't due to her shock. She heard him let the bottle go and heard it crash against the cement. His, now empty, left hand clamped down on her other cheek and he lifted her head so he could get deeper into it. He was hungry for her, he always has been. She melted into the kiss, all the love she has ever had for him, all came out in that one kiss. His tongue licked her lips, before he backed away from her, angry with himself. She was still pressed to the alley wall. He leaned against the opposing wall and looked at her sadly. _

_"She's the drug, that I don't want- but you? You're everything I've ever asked for, and yet you're so far away," She didn't say anything. He always got like this when he's drunk. All in his feelings and what not. His deep blue eyes stared at her, thoughtfully. His eyes were her weakness. If she looked into them, long enough, her knees would feel like butter underneath her. "You're perfect for me," She shook her head._

_"I can't- I can't betray my sister, Damon." _

_His voice raised a bit. "I'm not asking you to!" He took two steps and his body was pressed against hers. His lips pressed against her forehead. "You told me you'd be there for me." _

_She thought back to that day, he needed her most and how she made that vow to him. She closed her eyes, regretting what she said next. "What do you want me to do?" Her question seemed to trigger something in him. _

_What does he want in her? _

_He wants...he wants...he wants...sighing before he answered, "I don't know." He tilted his head down to look at her. She ignored his eyes. They've always been friends. Best friends at that. So why- why feel something for each other, now? _

_"All I know is that everything changes tomorrow, it'll be all unicorns and rainbows," He chuckled, sarcastically. "You'll go back to protecting Elena while being **unconditionally** in love with Elijah, and Ill go back to living in the moment while simultaneously** loving** Elena." He backed up, being pulled down into a humorless laughter. He stood next to her, his back now pressed against the same wall. "Our lives are so fucked up," _

_"I **do** love Elijah," She objected._

_"I never said you didn't," he turned his head to look at the side of her face. "But tell me, Katherine, are you **in love** with him?" She closed her eyes, wishing she could block him out. A small sarcastic laugh broke through her lips. She decides to be the good best friend and chase Damon into New-York to prevent him from doing something stupid and here she goes being questioned about how she feels about her boyfriend. _

_He was right about one thing though, their lives are really fucked up. _

_They were both pulled into a comfortable silence. The alley almost felt like their home. She thought about her feelings towards Elijah and he thought about what he wanted. _

_He has everything he wants. The perfect family, the money, the popularity, the best friend and now, the girl. But he still felt as though he was missing something. Maybe it's something he needs and not just something he wants._

_She knew she had deep feelings towards Elijah, because... well, all the girls at their school did. He was a smart, charming, attractive, sweet and romantic guy. He was perfect. But maybe that was it, maybe he was too perfect. Perfect's boring. _

_"I want..." Damon paused, closing his eyes. "I want you so badly, right now, Katherine," _

_He pressed his body on her's again. Searching her eyes, he ran his fingers down her cheek again._

_"You have El-"_

_"Elena doesn't love me and we both know that, I'm her rebound." His eyes grew even sadder. _

_"I thought you wanted that?" _

_"I did-"_

_She scoffed. "Well you got what you wanted," He shook his head. _

_"No, I wanted a sense of love." He cleared his throat. "I wanted to feel loved." He brushed his lips against her. "Love me," He muttered. _

_"Love me, Katherine, love me," She pushed him back, upset. _

_"You're drunk," She knew she was stating the obvious but that was the only thing she could say that would potentially stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life. She continued to walk away, and he stood there, staring at the spot she was standing in. _

_"Give me love," he whispered. She paused, unsure if she heard him correctly. He cleared his throat again and turned to look at her back, throwing his hands up, he said, louder. _

_"Give me love!" She turned to look at him. "Love me!" She walked towards him and slapped him. She was angry with him for playing with her emotions._

_Years! Years, she chased after him. Watching him and Stephan chase after her sister, while she stood in the rebounds, cheering for Damon. She went to every one of his basketball games and helped him make some of his ex-girlfriends jealous. She was there for him, when his mother died. She took the blame for every mistake he made. She loved him for all these years, and here he goes asking for the one thing she made sure she did. _

_"Tell me, Damon, why her?!" She yelled, angrily. "Two fucking words, and you would have had me, no if and's or but's about it! What does Elena have that I don't?! What can she do that I can't?!" A tear ran down her cheek, but she didn't bother wiping it away. "Why couldn't you love me, like you loved her?! Why couldn't you see that-" _

_His lips crashed on hers, angrily. This kiss was different from the first. More anger, more passion. She was going to make sure he remembered her lips in the morning, if it was the last thing she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, their tongues invaded each other's mouths. The air around them was tense and intoxicating. The continue to pull each other closer, until it felt as though they were stuck together. She felt everything that he felt and vice versa. She pulled away from the kiss. _

_"I've always loved you," _


	2. Chapter One : Always So Sarcastic

**Summary : "All I know is that everything changes tomorrow, it'll be all unicorns and rainbows," He chuckled, sarcastically. "You'll go back to protecting Elena while being unconditionally in love with Elijah, and Ill go back to living in the moment while simultaneously loving Elena." He backed up, being pulled into a humorless laughter. "Our lives are so fucked up." (Mainly KatherinexDamon). *All Human***

**Rating : T for slight language and a few sex-related topics.**

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own The Vampire Diaries Series. If I did Klaus and Caroline would have been together and Tyler would have died a horrible and tragic death.**

**Side Note : Story Influenced By Ed Sheeran's "Give Me Love" (Played In Vampire Diaries 3x14)**

**Beware : Boring Chapter ! Sorry! : (**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_"You fooled me once _

_With your eyes now, honey._

_You fooled me twice_

_With your lies_

_And I Say..."_

"Sarah Smiles"- Panic At The Disco

_2 Months Later - September 3, 2013_

The sun shined and the birds chirped as Damon Salvatore stepped out of his car. He looked around as he put his shades on his face.

_Another year at this hellhole._

He grabbed his simple black bag and walked out of the student parking lot.

"Damon!" He turned his head to see his male best friend Alaric. Alaric stepped in next to him and they continued towards the building.

"It's good to see you, bro," Alaric said.

"I would say the same if I wasn't having such a shitty day," Alaric laughed.

"It just started,"

"Exactly...and I'm here," Damon replied with disgust. Ever since he was old enough to enter school, he hated every minute of it. He thought school was a waste of eight hours. Alaric slapped his hand down on Damon's back.

"Congrats, man," Confusion ran threw Damon.

"Uh, thank you?" Alaric laughed while shaking his head, slowly.

"You got the girl you wanted,"

_oh...right._

Damon changed the subject, slightly. "How about you? Did you get the girl?" Shaking his head, Alaric sighed.

"She's playing hard to get," a smile grew on his face. "But I like that."

. . . . .

Katherine's dorm was dark but her eyes were open, staring into the heavy darkness. Her roommate, and best friend, Rebekah, left merely a few minutes ago. Katherine didn't know what time it was and quite frankly she didn't care.

_How would her day go? Would she see him?_

She mentally slapped herself._ Of course she would see him, he's every-fricken-where! _She groaned as she grabbed the pillow from underneath her head and slammed it down on her face.

_Stop thinking about that shit, Kat. He's not going to remember your confession. Just go back to...doing what ever you was doing befor-_

The knock at her door interrupting her thinking. She ignored it, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Katherine, I know you're in there," His voice said threw the door. "You can stop ignoring me, now." She didn't move. "Ya' know, I'll be super pissed if you continue to lock me out," She couldn't help but smile. She got up off of her bed and slowly moved towards the door. Hr hand was on the doorknob and her forehead was leaning against the cold door. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door open. He stood there with his dark hair and blue eyes. His leather jacket, complimented his features.

"Hi, Damon," she greeted, sarcastically. He ran his eyes up her body.

"Ever heard of 'clothes'?" He asked. She looked down and noticed she was in a pair of boxers and a sports bra. "I think it was invented some time ago,"

She rolled her eyes, opening the door wider. He stepped in and she shut the door behind her. She flicked on the light and plopped down on the bed. He moved towards her closet and began throwing things out.

"What do girl's like to wear when it's hot?" He asked himself, teasingly.

"My outfit is over there," She interjected, pointing to her dresser. Damon looked at her and then at her clothes and then back to her. "Why are you here?"

"I can't visit my oh-so lovely best friend?" He leaned against the door. She stared at him, suspiciously. He crossed his arms as they began their usual stare down. He sighed, letting her know she won. "I wanted to thank you...for, uh," he scratched the back of his neck, nervous. He didn't usually thank someone unless it was sarcastically. "For...for..."

"You're welcome, Damon" she said before he could continue. He smiled at her. "Now get out so I could get dressed." He rolled his eyes as he opened the door and walked out the room.

"Don't take to long, darling!" She rolled her eyes, as she got off her bed.

. . . . .

"Where are we going again?" she asked him as they walked around off campus. His hands were deep in his pockets.

"Mystic Grill,"

"Don't you think it's a bit too early for a drink?" He looked at her, pouting.

"It's _never_ too early for a drink." he scolded. She laughed, raising her hands up in surrender.

"Jeez, sorry, _dad_," she commented, sarcastically.

"Besides, i'm not going there for that," he continued, ignoring her comment. He looked around the campus and made a face. "_School is intoxicating_,"

It was quiet as they continued walking. When the entered the grill the were greeted with the smell of burgers and alcohol. Katherine looked around as she followed behind Damon. She was barely in here, Elena on the other hand, was alway here.

"Katherine?" a voice asked. Katherine looked for the person.

_Speaking of the devil._

"Is that Elena?" Damon asked, as they looked towards her.

"Nooo, it's my grandmother,"

"Always so sarcastic," They both walked towards Elena and sat down. Elena was sitting next to Caroline who was busy texting. As soon as Damon sat down at the table, Elena's hand slid across the table and landed on his hand. He leaned over the table and kissed he, gently. Katherine looked away, bitter.

_Nothing like the kiss he gave me._

"Have you guys seen Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Witch craft girl?" Damon asked. Caroline frowned at him.

"She's not a witch, and stop talking about Bonnie like that," Damon rolled his eyes. Sometimes that girl irked the hell out of him. Caroline looked at Elena, shaking her head. "You're boyfriend is ridiculously stupid." Elena ignored her.

"Yeah, but stupid's so much more fun," Katherine stifled her laughter. Of course Damon would be the one to not be phased by an insult. Elena looked at her sister and then back at Damon with a smile.

"How was your summer?" She asked, ready to tell him about her beautiful summer in Barcelona, Spain. He shrugged.

"Boring, I guess," he answered. He didn't really remember what he did. He was drunk half the time and suffering major hang over's the other. He didn't remember half the shit that happened. "How about your's?" She squealed before she answered.

"It was so fun! Barcelona is so beautiful! When we first got there, we..."

Both Damon and Katherine shut her out. Sure the they both cared about her, but they weren't in the mood to hear about her amazing summer. After the little fiasco in New-York, Kat spent her time with Elijah. They went on lots of dates and even took a two week trip to California. She spent of lot of time with Rebekah and, of course, FaceTimed Elena. She even spent some time with Alaric, both bored at the time. She avoided Damon the best way she could, until she was sure he didn't remember her confession. But Damon being Damon, was drunk half of the time so Kat was there to hold his hair back, as he threw up.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

Damon didn't remember Katherine being there for him all those other times. For some reason, he didn't find it strange that during the night he was bloody hell wasted, and the next morning he was in his bed in a pair of pajama's and an aspirin on his bedside table. He was use to it. He did remember going to Stefan's best friend's birthday party, though. It was pretty fun. It was then that Damon realized Stefan wasn't mad at Damon for taking Elena. Stefan wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't not not happy, either... if that made sense.

"...so what about you, sis? What did you do all summer?" Elena concluded, as she looked at Katherine. Kat made a face. What should she say?

_Oh I kissed your boyfriend and confessed that I love him...Yeah that wouldn't process easily. _

"Spent time with Elijah," She answered. That caught Caroline's attention.

"Elijah?" Kat nodded. "Was...Klaus anywhere around you guys?" Katherine mentally rolled her eyes, but nodded her head. Caroline smiled and then looked down at her phone, once again. Even though Caroline was Elena's best friend, she barely talked to Katherine, considering she is Elena's sister.

"Did you speak to Stefan...at all?" There was a slight pause before Damon answered Elena.

"Uh, yeah." He avoided eye contact. "At Lexi's party."

"Lexi?" He nodded. "He still talks to her?" Elena was upset but only Katherine could tell.

_'Stefan and Lexi? Still talking? Funny how Lexi came back after Stefan and I broke up.' _Elena thought bitterly.

"That_ is_ his best friend,"Damon implied, slightly irritated.

"Lexi had a _party_? And _didn't_ invite me?" Caroline was appalled. She was always invited to parties. Little did she know Lexi couldn't stand her. Neither Damon or Katherine mentioned that though. They both decided to not answer her. The four continued to talk, forgetting the time.

* * *

_**Boring ... I Know : ( I'm Sorry, Again.**_


	3. New Orleans : : : Why?

**Summary : "All I know is that everything changes tomorrow, it'll be all unicorns and rainbows," He chuckled, sarcastically. "You'll go back to protecting Elena while being unconditionally in love with Elijah, and Ill go back to living in the moment while simultaneously loving Elena." He backed up, being pulled into a humorless laughter. "Our lives are so fucked up." (Mainly KatherinexDamon). *All Human***

**Rating : T for slight language and a few sex-related topics.**

**Disclaimer : I Promise I Don't Own The Vampire Diaries Series!**

**Side Note : Story Influenced By Ed Sheeran's "Give Me Love" (Played In Vampire Diaries 3x14)**

* * *

_"Cut me off, I lost my track_

_It's not my fault I'ma maniac, It's not funny anymore, no it's not._

_My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken._

_You wanna feel beautiful, do you wanna feel beautiful?"_

"Alone Together" - Fall Out Boy

Her fingers found themselves clutching his as she began to pointlessly pull him down the street.

"Where are you taking me?" She shrugged as she continued to pull him. He smirked and pulled her arm back, flipping her onto his back. She giggled, her hair blowing as he jogged. His hands wrapped underneath her thighs.

"Wait, stop!" She suddenly yelled. He stopped and set her down. She turned him around and pressed her lips to his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her body on his. After their long display of PDA, they pulled back and he leaned his forehead on hers.

"I love you so much, Elena," he whispered. She blushed as a smile formed on her lips.

Watching them from the grill's doorway, Katherine frowned. Her arms crossed over her chest.

_Her sister always ended up happy._

"You belong with him, ya' know that, right?" Caroline said next to her. Katherine looked at her. Caroline was looking at Damon and Elena. "I mean she's my best friend, yeah, but Damon's..." She trailed as she turned her face to look at Katherine. "...bad for her."

Katherine found herself scoffing. "And Stefan isn't?" Caroline half-smirked, sadly.

"The Salvatore's aren't good for her. Period." She brought her eyes back towards Elena. "She has been threw too much with them and it seems to be getting her nowhere. But you, you've went threw hell with them but, unlike, Elena, you're going somewhere. You're figuring out what you want in your life...who you want." Katherine didn't respond. What could she say to that? Everything Caroline said was true.

"Plus we both know she's trying to use, Damon, as a rebound," Caroline added. Katherine rolled her eyes, hers crossed arms tightened against her chest.

_Who didn't?_

"Damon is bad for me too," Kat whispered, her eyes set on the moon. "It's just that...I've been hurt too many times too be affected by the pain, anymore." Caroline snapped her head towards Kat.

"No one should be hurt as much as you've been." She stated and then automatically corrected herself. "As much as you are being."

Kat slowly looked at her. "Why do you care?" Caroline shrugged, looking away. The two could never really look at each other.

"I don't." She responded, simply. "But you're my best friend's sister who's in love with her boyfriend...you can pretty much see why I inovolved myself, can't you?"

. . . . .

**_"-'ve been dying to tell you anything, you wanna hear, 'cause that's who I am this wee-" _**

It was a about a minute and a half in the song when her earphone's were ripped out of her ears.

"New-York. Drunk. Damion." Rebekah said, crossing her arms as she stared at Katherine. _"Explain."_ The look on Rebekah's face was deadly. Katherine thought about lying but fought against it. Lying would only make it worst.

"What's there to explain?" She asked, as she began to put her earbuds back in her ears. "We made a mistake and kissed. As simple as that." She didn't know what Rebekah said next because her earbuds were already deep in her ears.

**_"-ishing to be the friction in you're jeans. Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him? I'm just a notch in your bedpost but you're just a line in a so-" _**

Rebekah pulled her earphones out again, this time more gently. She was now sitting on Katherine's bed. Her back pressed against the wall and her feet straight out in front of her. It was silent but Katherine knew Rebekah was trying to find the right thing to say without sounding like a complete bitch. She had that problem. If she didn't think through what she was going to say, it'll sound really bitchy. It surprised Katherine when her best friend's facial expression changed. Looking at Katherine with a huge smile and devious eyes she opened her mouth to speak. What left her mouth made Katherine wished she said something else.

_"So how was it? Juicy? Sweet? Sour? Spill the deets, bitch." _

Kat didn't know how to answer. She felt all those emotions from that night flood back into her system. Lust, love, confusion, anger, jealousy and impatient. She sighed as she let her head fall back on her pillow.

"I shouldn't feel like this, Bek," She replied, ignoring Rebekah's question. Rebekah laid her head next to Kat's.

"I know you shouldn't." She responded. She wasn't comfortable with the way Kat felt due to the fact that Katherine was suppose to be 100% dedicated to Elijah, Rebekah's favorite brother. But at the same time Rebekah knew that she couldn't be angry at Kat because Kat has and will always be her best friend, no matter what. She has to be there for her in her darkest hour. Just as Kat was for her.

Kat turned her head to look at her best friend. "Is it really that bad?" she knew the answer but she just had to ask. Rebekah looked her with her 'Seriously?' face.

"Nooo, it's all skittles and popcorn." Rebekah joked sarcastically.

_'Skittles and popcorn, together? Ewwww.'_ Kat found herself thinking.

"Yeah, yeah." was all that Kat said. What else could she say?

"Look, I understand Elijah is my brother, my favorite brother and that, so I shouldn't be saying this...but I see the way you and Damon are around each other. You guys fit each other perfectly. Even though you two are completely different. Hell, you're yin he's yang. You're up, he's down. You're right, he's left. You-"

"I get it!" Kat interrupted before Rebekah could go off subject. Rebekah cleared her throat and continued.

"Look all i'm trying to say is...maybe, just maybe, you two are more compatible then you and my brother...maybe." She picked up Katherine's earbuds and stuck on in her ear, instantly beginning to nod her head to the beat of the rock music. She gave the stray earbud to Katherine and Kat put in her ear, mimicking Rebekah's notions.

_**"-ne more trouble soul. I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm going home and I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead. This is the roads of ruin and we're starting at the end!"**_

. . . . .

**The Next Day **

"Answer it, _miss popular_." a student sitting next to Kat said to her with venom in her voice. Kat looked at the girl who looked even more disgusted with Kat.

_Why is she so serious about this shit? It's only the first day of this course. _

Kat rolled her eyes before picking up her vibrating phone to see who was calling her. Stefan. She declined the call and sent Stefan a text.

**_To : Stefan _**

**_In class call u later_**

She hit sent and put her phone back down on her baby blue binder. She wanted to try lighter colors this year even though she feels highly uncomfortable with them. Color was always Elena's thing. Katherine was more into darker things.

Katherine looked up at the Biologist Professor half paying attention. She traced her easier on top of the black marbled table in boredom. She hates the first couple days of classes. They're always so boring. Her phone buzzed and she looked it at, hoping and praying it was some type of excitement.

**_From : Stefan_**

**_Its Lexi.. we're bailing u out. Look left, waaaay left. _**

_...What? _

I turned my head left and had to cover my mouth to not laugh at what I saw. There walking towards the department building like CSI's agents in _slow motion_ was Lexi and Stefan.

_Those idiots. _

"I haven't spent that much time with you, Kat!" Lexi said as the three of them skipped towards Stefan's car. "I had to bribe the hell out of Stefan here for him to help me bail you out of the prison." Like Damon, Lexi hated school. Which is why she doesn't attend it.

"Where we going?" Kat asked as she got comfortable in the backseat. Lexi turned around in the passenger seat and smiled just as Stefan started the car. He had a big smile on his face.

"New Orleans." There was pause, almost as if Lexi knew what Kat was going to say next.

"...Why?" Lexi turned back around in her seat, reaching her hand on the radio button.

_"That's for us to know and you to find out."_ and with that she flicked the radio on, turning it up loud enough to drown out Katherine's complaints if there were any.

* * *

**Songs Quoted : "Suger We're Going Down." And "Alone Together" Both By Fall Out Boy**


	4. Totally

**Summary : "All I know is that everything changes tomorrow, it'll be all unicorns and rainbows," He chuckled, sarcastically. "You'll go back to protecting Elena while being unconditionally in love with Elijah, and Ill go back to living in the moment while simultaneously loving Elena." He backed up, being pulled into a humorless laughter. "Our lives are so fucked up." (Mainly KatherinexDamon). *All Human***

**Rating : T for slight language and a few sex-related topics.**

**Disclaimer : I Promise I Don't Own The Vampire Diaries Series!**

**Side Note : Story Influenced By Ed Sheeran's "Give Me Love" (Played In Vampire Diaries 3x14)**

* * *

_"And why do I defend_

_(C'mon, c'mon) your ignorance?_

_Oh, why do I defend_

_(C'mon, c'mon) the state you're in?  
_

_You should fall in love_

_With yourself, oh, again._

_Fall in love with yourself.__"_

"Anklebiters" - Paramore

**New Orleans, Louisiana 7:01PM**

"Are you serious right now?"

"As a heartbeat."

_A blink._

"...I don't want to."

_Rolled eyes._

"I don't care."

"I'm not doing it."

_A sigh before a heavy handed push and a slightly evil smile._

"Oh, but you are."

Being shoved into a Ball isn't fun. Katherine could tell you this from experience. It was like the music was cut off as everybody stopped dancing, each of them glaring at the person that dared interrupt their royal dance.

_Or whatever the hell this was._

"Elena!" A cheery voice said from Katherine's right. Turning her head, her eyes came in contact with a pair of dark brown ones. "I'm so glad you made it!"

What made this whole Ball thing worse was that everybody thought she was Elena. It seemed like Katherine Gilbert didn't exist in the state of Louisiana.

Katherine was about to turn around and leave but the doors opened once again and in stepped Stefan, his eyes peering down at Katherine in a relaxed and comfortable manner. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled at the woman that just called her Elena.

Katherine's eyes opened in surprise as her mouth went dry.

She began debating whether or not if she should end Stefan's life right then and there.

Her eyes scanned the room and decided against it.

_Too many witnesses._

The sound of squealing caught Katherine's attention, because quite frankly, it hurt her freaking eardrums. She turned towards the woman who was _still_ there.

"You guys are still together?!" A happy offbeat clap. "I'm so glad!"

Stefan smiled at the woman, before nodding. His grip on her waist tightened. "Of course." He looked over towards the dance floor.

He better not ask me to dance. He better no-

"Wanna dance?"

_That ass wipe!_

Through gritted teeth, Katherine answered. "Oh, sure. Why not?"

Stefan wasted no time in guiding her towards the slightly vacant dance floor.

"Why am I here?" She asked as they rocked on the dance floor. His right hand held hers, and his left hand was on her waist. Her left hand on his shoulder.

_Am I really ballroom dancing right now?_

The two looked everywhere but at each other.

"I already told you." He answered, simply. Katherine could hear the amusement in his voice.

"No, you told me you just needed me to portray Elena for the time being. You never mentioned dresses that way a freaking ton, and old black and white music I've never heard before!" She spat.

Seriously, she didn't even know what the hell they were dancing too.

She could bet that they pulled out a record player for this.

Stefan chuckled. "It's not that bad." He dipped her and brought her back up slowly.

"Not that bad?" She asked. "Dude, it smells like senior citizens in here!"

Spinning her around him, Stefan laughed.

"And when the hell did you learn how to ballroom dance?" she could feel someone's eyes looking at the two from afar. She already knew, without looking, who it was. "And who was that crazy blonde lady?"

Stefan looked down at her, his eyebrows raised. "You don't know who that was?"

Shaking her head, Katherine noted that the music was changing into something that was a bit more upbeat. She felt herself smile a little as she recognized the song.

_Jesse's Girl by Rick Springfield. _

Sadly it was just the instrumental.

"That was your aunt. Jenna Sommers."

Raising an eyebrow, Katherine replied. "Aunt Jenna?" She looked at said woman over Stefan's shoulder. "I thought she was a brunette?"

Stefan only shook his head as he paid more attention to the music.

_Wasn't this a Ball? What the hell are they doing playing music like this?_

"Besides aunt Jenna always favored Elena. She probably doesn't even know that i'm still alive." Stefan laughed but knew that it was true. Elena and Jenna's relationship was always closer. It was kind've strange considering that Jenna is more like Katherine then anyone else in their family.

"Where's Lexi? Why couldn't she come?" Katherine found herself asking. The girl pushed her in, and she wasn't even here to enjoy Kat's torture.

"Half the people in this room...dislike her." Stefan answered in amusement. "We're going to meet up with her at some point tonight at some 1970's block party a few blocks down."

Katherine pouted. "Why does she get to have all the fun?"

Stefan found himself laughing again. Katherine was way more easier to be around then Elena.

"I made a bet." Stefan suddenly said, turning Katherine once more. "About how long Elena and I would last."

"With wh-" Katherine cut herself off. "Wait, no, don't tell me. You made a bet with aunt Jenna didn't you?"

Stefan nodded.

"Wow," Katherine responded, smiling a bit. "It seems that little 'ole Damon is growing on you, Stefan."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He dismissed. "What _is_ going on between you and Damon, lately? You two seem...off."

"Off?" Katherine tried to act as though she didn't know what he was talking about, but she did...and it just so turns out that she can't act.

At all.

But being the friend that Stefan is, he played along. "Yes. _Off._ What's up with you two?" he repeated.

Katherine began debating for the second time in one night. Should she lie? Or tell the truth? Stefan read her like an open book so she had only one choice.

"Nothing." _Lie._

Clutching his heart in feign hurt, he gasped. "_Lying_? To _me_?"

She smiled as she sighed. "Fine. I want it. I mean him." She corrected. She cleared her throat before saying it louder. "Him. I want him."

"That's good. It's good to want things, Katherine." She was surprised. Why was he so calm?

"You already knew didn't you?"

"Katherine...Everybody already knew. Other then Damon, that is." Stefan said. "Oh and Elijah." he added as an afterthought.

Stefan watched her face as she got lost in her thoughts. After a few minutes her face went pink, an embarrassed smile lingering at the corners of her lips. Smiling, he said: "You know, right now isn't the time to fantasize about Damon."

Katherine looked at him, rolling her eyes. "Jackass." But her face was still pink, possibly even brighter then before.

Laughing, Stefan, dipped her once again.

* * *

**New Orleans, Louisiana 9:13PM**

When the two finally met up with Lexi, she was leaning back against an old red chevy, a red cup in her hand and her eyes wondering. She was wearing a pair of rolled up skinnies, a black and white stripped shirt and a leather jacket. On her feet was a pair of black and white converses and her hair was in a messy bun. The girl looked as if she just stepped out of a 1970's movie.

"Looking for me?" Stefan greeted as he stood in front of her. Lexi laughed slightly, before bringing her hand to his head, touching his gelled up hair.

"Ya' know," she began, before taking a sip of her drink. "You're giving John Travolta a run for his money."

He laughed as he decided to lean on next to her.

"Of course, in a blonde, kinda way." She added, eying his eyes. "With green eyes."

"I have brown hair." Stefan corrected with a smirk.

"Hmm." she gulped down the rest of her drink. "Guess I'm the only blonde then."

"You too are so cute, it's sickening." Katherine commented as she walked up to the two. She had three cups balancing in her hands. Lexi and Stefan both grabbed one.

"Toast?" Lexi asked. The two shrugged. "Hmm...Too...successfully kidnapping Katherine."

Katherine and Stefan laughed but took a gulp of their drink.

"Cranberry juice and vodka?" Stefan asked, looking at Katherine with an eyebrow raised.

"Good Combo!" Lexi praised. Something over Katherine's shoulder caught her attention. "Your boyfriend's here." She swooned.

Katherine looked over her shoulder. "Damon is not m-" She cut herself off as her eyes came in contact with Elijah's. She turned back towards Lexi.

"How'd you know he was here?"

Smirking, Lexi turned Katherine back around, pushing her towards Elijah. "Don't worry about that, just go dance with your man."

Katherine didn't object much. She hadn't seen Elijah since school started back up and she was kind've glad to see him. Lexi and Stefan watched as Kat advanced towards Elijah.

Lexi looked at Stefan.

Stefan looked back at Lexi.

"I've got my degree, what about you?"

"Same."

... "She's totally in love with Damon."

Stefan raised his cup and Lexi taps hers on his.

"Totally." He said before taking a sip from his cup.

* * *

**The Dialogue in the beginning is between Lexi and Kat. I'll rewrite so you'll get it. **

_Kat_ : "Are you serious right now?"

**_Lexi_** : "As a heartbeat."(_A blink.)_

_Kat_ : "...I don't want to."

_**Lexi** : (Rolled eyes.) _"I don't care."

_Kat_ : "I'm not doing it."

_**Lexi** : (A sigh before a heavy handed push and a slightly evil smile.) _"Oh, but you are."

**Oh yeah and the dialogue at the end, goes like this :**

_Lexi_ : "I've got my degree, what about you?"

**Stefan** : "Same."

_Lexi_ : ... "She's totally in love with Damon."

** Stefan** : "Totally."

**Anywhore...I decided to make this chapter a little different. More fun and jokes. Oh and I also wanted to show what kind've friendship Kat, Lexi and Stefan have.**

**R&R My Lovelies !**


	5. Frank Ocean

**Summary : "All I know is that everything changes tomorrow, it'll be all unicorns and rainbows," He chuckled, sarcastically. "You'll go back to protecting Elena while being unconditionally in love with Elijah, and Ill go back to living in the moment while simultaneously loving Elena." He backed up, being pulled into a humorless laughter. "Our lives are so fucked up." (Mainly KatherinexDamon). *All Human***

**Rating : T for slight language and a few sex-related topics.**

**Disclaimer : I Promise I Don't Own The Vampire Diaries Series!**

**Side Note : Story Influenced By Ed Sheeran's "Give Me Love" (Played In Vampire Diaries 3x14)**

* * *

**YOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**DID I CATCH YOUR ATTENTION? NO? **

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOT A CHAPTER ! **

**CAUGHT YOUR ATTENTION? OKAY, GOOD!**

**THIS IS DEDICATED TO ALL READERS & REVIEWERS! SORRY FOR THE LAME EXCUSE OF A CHAPTER FOUR BUT I PROMISE...WELL I THINK YOU WILL LOVE THIS CHAPTER! **

**I FIRMLY APOLOGIZE FOR WRITING SO SLOW. I HAVE NOTHING TO BLAME THAT ON OTHER THEN LAZYNESS ... (& lack of motivation...I'm just saying) ... - IGNORE THAT! **

**BTW THIS IS INDEED A CHAPTER SOOOO...ON TO THE CHAPTER! **

* * *

_"My fingertips and my lips they burn_

_From the cigarettes_

_Forrest Gump you run my mind boy_

_Running on my mind boy_

_Forrest Gump"_

"Forrest Gump" - Frank Ocean

**2 Days Later - Mystic Falls (6 : 11 Pm) [September 6, 2013)**

**Damon's Dorm Room**

Damon found himself deep in concentration. His arm over his forehead as he laid on his bed, lazily. His roommate disappeared sometime ago and Damon was thankful for that. His roommate was distracting. But that's beside the point. The point is, for once in Damon's 22 years of living, he was sober and...thinking? It was strange for Damon. For him to really sit back and...think. What was the cause of this sudden action? What made him want to bury himself in his thoughts?

"Jeez, what's happening to me?" he asked himself, not noticing (or caring, pretty much) that he was talking out loud. He hadn't felt like himself lately. He knew from the start of last summer that he was changing, but he didn't want to face that. He didn't want to face the fact that he was no longer a child. He could no longer act as immature as he did before. He began to realize that this was his last year in college. His last year in which Katherine would be there to aid him.

_'Katherine? Where did she come from?'_ He thought. His eyes opening. He was thinking about what he was going to do after college and Katherine popped into his mind. He hadn't seen or heard from her all day. In fact, he hadn't heard from her since yesterday. She disappeared when he was playing around with Elena.

Was he aware of the crush Katherine had on him?

Yeah.

Did he know that it was more than just a simple school girl crush?

Nope.

Damon was an expert at reading people. But for some reason, after all these years of knowing Katherine, he couldn't read her. He didn't know what she was about. He couldn't figure out what made her tick.

He wasn't able to figure out that **he** was what made her tick.

He knew a lot about her though. Like the fact that she hates bananas. She loves strawberries though. Oh and she loves blue eyes. He knew she found them fascinating. You could kind've say that was the thing that brought the two closer.

_"Hi, i'm Damon." seven year old, Damon Salvatore said, standing over the sandbox that was on the playground. He was looking down at a slightly younger girl who was concentrating on the sloppy sand castle that she was constructing. Damon frowned after realizing that she paid him no mind. He didn't like it when people ignored him. He sat next to her in the sand, not caring about his new school outfit that he was getting dirty. "Helloooo?" _

_The girl, slightly annoyed looked up at him. Her bangs was falling in her eyes but she had no problem glaring at him. "What?"_

_"Hi, I'm Damon." he repeated, with a bright smile. He choose to ignore her obvious attitude. The girl rolled her eyes before returning her interest back to her sand castle. _

_"Yeah, yeah. I know." She muttered, sourly. He usually only bothered her sister at recess, following her around like a lost puppy. He did that and Katherine played in the sandbox alone and she liked it like that. _

_"Whatcha' building?" He asked, as he looked down at her castle once again. She knew it was a sand castle but she had to be the only one. To others it looked like a pile of sand. The girl snapped her head towards his. _

_"A sand castle," she drawled out. "Duh." _

_He looked at it and then back at her, his eyes wide. "Oh, sorry." He apologized. She gasped as she looked into his eyes. _

_'So blue.' she thought to herself. "Your eyes are soooo pretty!" she gushed, out loud. She squinted her eyes and leaned closer towards him to get a better look at them. Damon's face went pale. _

_'Why is she so close?' he asked himself, nervously. He froze as he watched her inspect his eyes. It was awkward for him. _

_Very awkward._

_"Oh, sorry!" she apologized, backing up. "I'm Katherine!" _

_And finally that awkward moment was over. He could breathe. _

_The color returned to his face as he smiled. "Nice to meet you Katherine!" _

_Katherine frowned, her eyebrows going down in confusion. "You don't know me?" _

_Damon shook his head. Was he suppose to?_

_"You follow my sister around a lot. I thought you would." she shrugged it off, though. She turned towards the momentarily abandoned castle and went back to it. She had to get it perfect. Katherine always dreamed of herself leaving. She wanted to leave everything behind. Her family and the few friends she had included. She felt as if she didn't belong. As if she had somewhere bigger and better to be. _

_"Me? Follow somebody around?" Damon asked, embarrassed. He was trying to play it off. He didn't know anybody knew about that. _

_"Yeah. Don't act so surprised dude." Katherine responded looking him, weirdly. She tried not to laugh at the look on his face. She decided to mess with him. Leaning closer to him, she looked around the playground. "I'll keep it to myself though. Wouldn't want anyone to know about your crush on a kindergartener." _

_And this time, Katherine couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Damon's face. It was one of those gut-holding laughs. Her arms held at her sides as she rolled in the sandbox. Tear bursting out of her eyes. The sound of her laughter echoed through the playground and all of the kids turned to look at Katherine in shook. Katherine never talked. Or laughed for that matter. All the kids thought she was evil. They didn't know that she knew how to laugh. They all looked for the source of her laughter and when they saw Damon, they knew. Or at least they thought they did. They thought she was laughing at Damon. The majority of them shook their head in sadness and went back to playing. Damon would most likely end up dead tomorrow. __  
_

_'Nice knowing ya', Salvatore.'_

_The class's teacher gawked at Katherine. She was getting sand in her hair and all over her pretty dress! The teacher, Ms. Honey, rushed over and pulled Katherine up, frantically brushing off her hair. Sighing in frustration, Ms. Honey, stopped. "I can't get this out by myself. I'm going to take you to the nurse and she'll help-" She stopped as she stared into Katherine's eyes. "Dear Lord, Katherine! You got sand in your eyes!" Without anymore words, Ms. Honey, tucked Katherine under her arm like a football and ran inside of the school. _

_"I like your eyes, Damon!" Katherine yelled as she was being dragged away. _

And from that moment on, the two couldn't be torn apart. He found it bitterly funny, though. How Katherine always came to his rescue and Elena never did. He didn't want to think of his girlfriend like that but it was something he had to admit. Elena was more at Stefan's side then his, even after Lexi made it clear that Elena didn't have to.

Nor was she welcomed to.

Why was he thinking about Katherine and Not Elena? It seemed more natural to him. Thinking about Katherine, that is. It was like letting your natural language roll of your tongue. Thinking about Elena was foreign. What was he to think about her? As weird as it may seem Elena never really crossed his mind anymore. His brain was always preoccupied by Katherine. Her face was always there.

Was it wrong to think about Katherine like that?

Standing up, Damon, decided to shake it off. He came to the conclusion that the only reason her concentrated on Katherine so hard was that they've been inseparable for years. He figured now would be the perfect time to create space between the two.

"I owe Elena that much." he muttered as he grabbed one of his many leather jackets. He didn't bother looking for his keys because he knew they were in his jacket pocket already.

He left his dorm room planning to tell Katherine what he wanted to do. What he felt was the right thing to do.

* * *

_"It's a bad religion_

_To be in love with someone_

_Who could never love you._

_I know_

_Only bad religion_

_Could have me feeling the way I do."_

_"Bad Religion"- Frank Ocean_

**6 : 34 PM**

**Outside Katherine's Dorm**

His hand was raised in a fist a couple centimeters away from the door. A rush of something flew up the insides of his stomach.

Why was he behaving like a nerd with a crush on the hot cheerleader?

He inhaled slowly, letting the oxygen circulate around his lungs. The air seemed to do nothing for him. Nothing good. Instead his head started to pound and his stomach felt as if it would explode from the frenzy that attacked his insides. He let his arm drop to his side.

Why was he there again? To tell Katherine that they needed to create some type of space between each other, any type of space? It seemed like the thought of that sickened him. What was he going to do without her? Where would he be without her? It wasn't like he was going to tell her he wanted to no longer be friends with her, no it was nothing like that. But why did it feel like it? He turned around and pressed his back to her cool door. His head banged back against the door but he didn't care. His eyes looked up at the ceiling of the hallway and stayed there.

He sighed as he slid down the door. His arms resting on his knees.

"God, I need a drink." he muttered, looking at his hands. He didn't get why he was so confused. Why he was so doubtful? This was something he wanted. Or at least he thought he wanted. Katherine would respect that. Right? She always respected what ever Damon wanted.

"Damon's outside." Rebekah said from her bed not looking away from the book that was in her hand. Some _'Vampire Academy'_ book. Katherine already knew that though. She could feel him through the door. She was on her bed but her eyes were planted on the door. What was taking him so long to knock? To come in? To do something? Anything?

She could feel her heart drop as she thought the worst.

Did something happen to him? _Did something happen to Elena?!_

She quickly let the second one go due to the fact that Elena would have been called her if something was wrong. Besides, she just got off the phone with her like...20, 15 seconds ago.

"Yeah." Katherine responded, a bit too late. "I know." Rebekah looked at her and then the door and then back. Sighing she set her bookmark back in her book and stood up, stretching her arms out in front of her. She slid her feet in a pair of black flip flops as she slipped her iPhone 5 into her back pocket.

"You're not going anywhere are you?" she asked Katherine as she grabbed a cardigan off of her bed. Katherine shook her head, watching Rebekah's every step.

"Good. I'm going to get some cigarettes. Lock the door, I wouldn't want to walk in on you too...doing _things_." The last part was Rebekah teasing her, but that didn't stop the blush that crept on Katherine's face. She attempted to throw a pillow at the laughing Rebekah but it was dodged.

"I'm just messing with you. Seriously though, lock the door-" Katherine shot Rebekah a glare but Rebekah only smiled as she raised her hands in surrender. "-_after he leaves_! Jeez, give me a chance to finish, why don't you?"

Rebekah opened the door just as Damon stood up to knock. "Hey, Damon!" she chirped with a bright smile. "Katherine's on her bed." She side stepped Damon and made her way down the hall.

Katherine didn't know what to do. She felt like a kid caught awake after bedtime. She looked down at her hands not being able to shake the feeling of Damon's eyes on her.

Damon looked at her for a good bit before stepping into the room, shutting the door behind him. He opened his mouth but his words refused to come out. He stood there for a minute, staring at her with his mouth open but Katherine didn't notice this. Her eyes were still staring down at her fidgety hands.

When did she get so shy?

He averted his dark gaze off of her as he trailed his eyes around the room. He pretended to take interest in the way Rebekah and Katherine finished setting up the room but in reality he didn't care. Didn't need to care. He wasn't there to stall. He wanted to say what he needed to say and disappear.

"Space." he choked out. He voice sounded small, even to him but nonetheless Katherine's head snapped up, her eyes zeroing on him. She opened her mouth to question him, but he didn't let her words slip. He couldn't let her words slip out.

"We..." he gestured between the two of them, clearing his voice before he began speaking again. "...need space, Kat."

It was silent.

Damon hated the silence. It was unnatural to him. Who could really master the art of silence?

He always felt himself slipping when he found himself surrounded by the silence. Why was she so-

His eyes widened as he watched Katherine double over in laughter. Tears streaming down her face as she head her stomach. He couldn't do anything but watch her, stuck in shock. What was so funny?! He was being serious!

Katherine finally composed her self, sitting back up. Her fingers wiped away the tears that cascaded down her face. She took deep breaths in before finally letting a simple smile settle on her face.

"Are you breaking up with me, Damon Salvatore?" she asked, teasingly. He let a deep breath escape his lips and pretty soon a chuckle followed. He choose that time to let himself get more comfortable. He flopped next to her and laid his head on her lap. Katherine in return placed her hand in his dark hair and ran her hand threw the silkiness. She noticed some color returned to his face, signaling that he was previously nervous about something. She decided to wait for Damon to tell her what was on his mind. She couldn't pressure him.

The two sat enjoying each other's company, neither one of them wanting to speak first.

Katherine thought that this would be a good time to tell Damon what happened in New-York but she went against it. She didn't want to be the one to ruin his relationship with her younger sister.

Damon on the other hand was debating whether if he should tell her about what he wanted. This was good time as many (sarcastically said). But...he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her.

What Damon didn't realize is that he couldn't have everything he wanted at once. It was merely impossible. He could stay with the woman that he was always chasing after but lose the person that knows his the most or he could continue to have the person that knows him the most in his life but lose the woman he was always chasing after.

Damon was spoiled...and I guess you could blame this on nobody but, Katherine Gilbert. She put that fantasy into his head. The fantasy that he could have everything and everyone he wanted all at once.

He stared up at her with his wide blue eyes. Watching as her hair fell in her face as she looked at him. His eyes darted around her face. This being one of the many times that Damon noticed her beauty. She looked like her sister but there was something different. Something that attracted him to her more then Elena ever would. Her features were barely soft. Her face holding an edgier purpose. Her skin a bit darker. Her rosy red lips were fuller, her teeth biting down on her bottom one. Her slightly pink cheeks matched perfectly with her lips. Her nose was bit smaller then Elena's but her huge dark brown eyes made up for it. Eyes that were staring into him. Staring into his very being. Her eyes were dark but they held something in them. What did they...she want from him? He stared into those seductive eyes and finally read the message. They were daring him.

Daring him.

Something in him snapped and before he could realize what he was doing...he was on her.

On _every inch_ of her.

Because...he wanted her. He's never wanted something as badly as he did that moment.

* * *

**...Predictable? Or no? **

**Does this count as a cliffhanger? :P**

**R & R My Pretties :* :* :***


End file.
